


论阿毛如何上垒

by Carol_D



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_D/pseuds/Carol_D





	论阿毛如何上垒

Riley把自己反锁在浴室里，看着手里可疑的塑料瓶，内心一阵疯狂的不知所措。  
他还记得邪神把这个递给他时，脸上意味深长又不怀好意的笑容，又想起之前交叉骨说过的“硬件不合适”，顿时羞得整个人都烧起来了。  
明人不说暗话，他怂了。  
Riley甚至想抛个硬币让老天决定这一切，但他现在已经脱得一丝不挂，像只光溜溜的兔子，连个口袋都没有，更别说硬币了。  
Riley，你是个军人，你不该这么怂。  
他拍拍通红的脸给自己打气，想想跟自己在一起三个月却依旧连屋都没同过的“直男”男友，Riley决定豁出去了。  
就算是个直男，我也要给你掰弯！

当Sam带着一身水汽从浴室出来，与自己床边的Riley四目相对时，两个人都愣住了。  
什么嘛...明明之前在军队的时候大家一起混在公共浴室里打打闹闹的，都不知道坦诚相见多少次了，现在一个穿了睡衣一个围着浴巾，可这种新婚之夜的紧张和惊喜感是怎么一回事啊摔！  
(虽然从某种意义上来说，这可以算得上是你俩的新婚之夜了:)  
Riley还没来得及说什么，Sam先注意到他湿漉漉的发梢:  
“你啊，又不擦头发就乱跑。”  
他拿了毛巾过来，Riley乖巧地把脑袋凑过去，享受着猎鹰轻柔的擦毛服务。

“Sammy，”  
Riley一头被男友擦干的金发乖顺地垂在额前，让他看起来又乖又软。  
“今晚...我能...”  
话没说到一半，他就先脸红了起来，漂亮的蓝眼睛四处乱瞟，似乎很是纠结。  
Sam被自己的小男友萌到了，伸手揉乱了他的头发:  
“怎么了？”  
“就是...那个...我房间里的暖风机坏了，你知道的虽然现在已经不是冬天但最近一直在降温所以...所以...我能来跟你一起...一起睡么...”

这真是有史以来最蹩脚的借口了。  
Riley心想。  
虽然最近是在降温不假，但是也没冷到需要开暖风机的地步啊，何况自己的床上还有一床又大又厚的被子。  
他自暴自弃地把脑袋啪叽一下埋到Sam的肩头，试图撞晕自己，以此来逃避最终的宣判结果。

可出人意料的是，Sam今天破天荒的没有说出什么类似“我去给你修修”或者“我这里有床多余的被子你拿去盖吧”之类的直男发言，而是在沉默了三十秒之后说了句“好”。  
Riley有些吃惊的抬起头，却在看到Sam眼神中的深情时不好意思地微微阖上了眼。  
而我们伟大的超级英雄猎鹰此时也陷入了紧张。没错，只是紧张而已，才不是因为想起了少女言情小说里的那些恶俗的，例如“男孩子闭上眼睛就是要你亲他”的情节呢。  
(至于为什么会看这种小说，别问，问了就是心酸)  
两人之间的气氛一时之间变得有些尴尬，Riley终于忍不住睁开眼睛瞪他:  
“Sammy，你是笨蛋吗？”  
嗯？  
看他还是一副不明所以的样子，Riley忍不住叹了口气，一边嘟囔着“笨蛋就是笨蛋”，一边踮起脚来，吻了上去。

两人的吻技都不怎么样，Riley显然是更差的那个。Sam很快便掌握了主动权————毕竟Riley做的只是亲，准确地说，把嘴唇贴上来而已。  
Sam的舌头轻而易举地挑开了Riley本就微微张开的牙关，勾住他怯生生的小舌头轻轻吮吸，生怕自己的动作一大就会把怀里的人吓跑。  
可过于怜香惜玉的吻显然不是Riley现在想要的，他主动环住了Sam的脖颈，继续把自己往那人嘴边送去。这个动作极大地取悦了面前的超级英雄，他渐渐放开了力道，在吮吸Riley舌头的同时用牙齿啃咬他的唇瓣。握在爱人腰上的手紧了又紧，另一只手扣住了他的后脑，像是要把面前的人揉到自己怀里。  
Sam觉得自己突然没什么资格继续吐槽那些天天在大厦里亲来亲去的人了，如果可以的话，他也想和自己可爱的小男友就这么一直吻下去。

这个吻最终以Riley的气喘吁吁结束。他红着脸瞪Sam，好像是在埋怨他根本没有给自己呼吸的机会。他的嘴唇被啃咬的有些肿，然而在Sam的看来就像是嘟着嘴索吻一样，让他没忍住又凑上去啄了两下。  
Riley是第一次这么近距离地看Sam————他是说清醒着的Sam，不是睡着了的。  
许多年的梦想终于成了现实，他连眼睛都不敢眨，生怕下一秒就会发现自己从梦中醒来。  
面前的蓝眼睛渐渐盈满水雾，Sam有些无奈，但更多的是心疼：  
“Riley，我的小宝贝，小甜心，我在呢，我一直在。”

自诩正直得堪比美国队长的猎鹰发誓，他绝对不是故意的。  
但是香香软软的爱人就在怀里，自己的胳膊还紧紧环着他的细腰，Sam觉得自己要是还能坚持坐怀不乱，那就活该单身一辈子。  
显然自己的男朋友并没有柏拉图的打算。  
Riley感受到了Sam身体的变化，当然，他也感受到了自己的。  
于是Sam眼睁睁地看着怀里的小兔子红成了一只可口的番茄，脸上除了害羞，那点得意的小表情也没有瞒过飞行员引以为傲的视力。  
不知为何，他隐约觉得Riley下一秒要说出的话可能会要了自己这个超级英雄的命，于是抢先一步堵住了他的嘴。  
用自己的嘴。

尽管Riley不甘示弱地主动回吻，但依旧逃脱不掉被吻得几乎心律不齐的命运。  
另一个原因大概是这次Sam的手没有再继续老老实实地揽在他的腰上，而是顺着好看的腰线一路下滑，握住了睡裤下两团形状姣好的软肉。  
当初他们还在军队的时候Riley就是军营里体型最小的一个，无论怎么训练充其量也就是个精瘦型，站在Sam身边足足比他小了一圈。现在又去CIA做了文职，再加上平日疏于锻炼，所以浑身上下的肉可能都集中在自己手里了。  
想到这，Sam呼吸一窒，手上也不受控制地加大了力道。他变本加厉地从衣摆处摸了进去，光滑的皮肤就像是有什么魔力一样，把自己的手紧紧吸在上面。  
Riley被他摸得直喘，但还是忍不住把自己往那人怀里送，鼓起勇气吻到他的耳边低语：  
“Sammy...帮我脱掉吧...”  
“Riley，宝贝，你爱我的，对不对，不是因为什么唔...”  
接吻真的是一个很有效的捂嘴方式，特别是当你有一个十分没有安全感又啰啰嗦嗦的爱人时。  
“Sammy，”  
Sam在Riley漂亮的蓝眼睛里看到的全是自己的样子。  
“我爱你，最爱你了。”

终于有了安全感的Sam做的第一件事情，就是听话地把怀里的爱人扒了个精光，甚至因为过于激动，把他睡衣上的扣子都扯掉了好几个，而自己围在腰上的浴巾也在过于激烈的动作中不知何时掉了下去。  
我的Sam，简直太辣了。  
Riley的眼睛几乎要黏在了面前的巧克力板上，红着脸把面前饱满的胸肌和线条分明的腹肌视奸了个遍，然后又欲盖弥彰地移开了视线。  
“还能上手摸呢，别害羞，都是你的。”  
他偷偷摸摸的小模样让Sam忍不住起了逗弄的心思，牵着他的手往自己身上放。Riley一边没出息地用自己的手指滑过那一块块结实的肌肉，一边在内心深处为自己没什么看头的身材而感到忿忿不平。  
想着想着，原本迷恋的抚弄就变成了充满怨念的戳戳。  
“什么嘛...为什么我就没有...”  
小小声的抱怨还是被Sam听到了，他有些好笑地拉过Riley的手轻吻，发出了“on your right”的邀请：  
“那以后早晨要陪我一起去跑步么？”  
看到Riley期待的眼神，Sam忍不住坏心地补充了一句，  
“如果你还能起得来的话。”  
“那就来试试咯。”  
Riley不甘示弱地反击————忽略掉他通红的耳尖，看起来还是挺像那么一回事儿的。

两人在这次的拥吻中齐齐倒在了床上，即使床垫又软又弹，Sam还是把自己的手垫在了Riley的脑后。  
“Riley，”  
Sam虔诚地从他的嘴唇，下巴一路轻吻过喉结，锁骨，胸前，薄薄的腹肌，再慢慢吻回来，动作轻柔地像是在对待一件易碎品。  
“我的小天使，你真美。”  
他撑在Riley的上方低喃。  
Riley勾着Sam的脖子把他拉下来，讨要一个亲吻，将自己那句 “It's all yours”揉碎在两人的唇舌之间。

Sam好像被这句话点着了似的，动作终于不再是那种小心翼翼地试探了。火热的，甚至是带了一点湿意的掌心沿着身下好看的腰线游移到胸前，直到碰上那两个小小的淡粉色凸起，然后再Riley躲闪的眼神中，低头含住了一边的粉红。  
“唔...”  
Riley从没想过胸前这两个小小的地方能给自己带来如此剧烈的快感，或者仅仅是因为那个埋在自己胸口的人是Sammy。  
“不...不要了...”  
嗓子里软软的拒绝根本压抑不住，其实Riley也根本不想控制，因为他还在不由自主地把自己的胸挺起来往前凑。  
等Sam把头抬起来的时候，身下白皙的胸膛上已经布满了暧昧的红痕和浅浅的牙印。肿了一圈儿的凸起变成了漂亮的红色，像两颗缀在奶油蛋糕上的草莓，还是新鲜的，带着水珠的那种，随着主人急促的呼吸声不断起伏着。  
Sam看着自己身下眼眶红红的Riley，心里软得一塌糊涂。  
这么惹人疼的宝贝，就应该被自己捧在心尖上宠一辈子，连泪都不能流一滴。  
可是他又想看这人深陷情欲的模样，挂泪的眼角，若隐若现的舌尖，满身的狼藉，以及崩溃的哭叫。

Sam的脑子被这些下流念头搅得乱七八糟，身下的性器硬了个彻底，滚烫的一根不老实地在Riley雪白的大腿处蹭来蹭去。  
火热的触感很快就吸引了Riley的注意，他自以为悄悄地往下转移视线，先是被明显的色差冲击了一下，随即又被Sam傲人的尺寸惊得小小地抽了口气。  
种族优势这么碾压性的么？  
Riley不禁开始回想当年，当时感觉也没有这么夸张的吧？  
是你Sam又二次发育了还是背着我偷偷打了美队同款血清？  
Riley觉得自己浑身上下已经没什么看头了，还是看Sammy吧。  
我的男朋友！我想怎么看就怎么看！  
他一切可爱的小反应被身上的超级英雄尽收眼底，Sam看着他的脸红了又红，突然觉得自己理解了那些霸道总裁们的心理。  
怎么也想来一句“满意你看到的么？”

醒醒Sam，你不能把你们美好的第一次变成羞耻的大型真香现场。

为了让自己集中精神，Sam重新低下头准备在Riley白净的身上留下更多痕迹。浅浅的红痕从胸口一直延伸到了小腹，看到那个形状漂亮的性器时，他忍不住在顶端亲了一下。  
Riley浑身猛地一抖，性器顶端也溢出了些许清液。Sam见状索性把那肉粉色的一根整个含了进去，尝试着往喉咙深处吞。  
“不！不要！Sam！”  
Riley的喘息陡然急促起来，吓得Sam以为是自己弄疼他了:  
“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”  
“没有...要亲亲...”  
Riley不愿意承认自己会没出息到被恋人含两下就觉得要射了，而超级英雄猎鹰再次被一句突如其来的撒娇迷得晕头转向，根本没心思考虑别的，一心只想着把自己的小男友再次吻到气喘吁吁。

Sam趁着Riley调整呼吸的时候一路摸了下去，细腰下的那两团嫩肉又弹又软，手感简直不要太好。而Riley即便被揉得浑身发颤，却一直用羞涩又深情的目光允许了Sam所做的的一切，甚至包括接下来更过分的行为。Sam在碰到臀瓣之间湿软的穴口时微微愣了一瞬，Riley羞红的耳尖变相承认了他把自己准备好送到爱人嘴边的事实。Sam的内心不知道充满了多少甜蜜的泡泡，动作温柔却又不容拒绝地抓着Riley的腰，把那个甜美的小屁股凑到自己的面前。  
红红的穴口由于润滑剂的缘故，泛着些许水光，此时正在随着主人呼吸轻微开合着，时不时地还会吐出些肠道深处多余的润滑剂。  
Sam尝试着探进了一根手指，湿热的软肉立刻讨好的吸了上来，紧紧地裹着突如其来的异物不放。贴心的小天使Riley做的准备远远比Sam想象的还要充分，没几分钟的功夫，两根手指便可以在那个即将完全属于自己的销魂窟里自由进出了。

“Sammy...我要...要你...”  
Riley看到Sam额头上滑落的汗珠，索性壮起胆子来伸手握住了那根气势汹汹的大家伙，就要往自己的身体里送。  
“宝贝，宝贝，”  
Sam怜爱地吻吻他的额头，有些难为情的开口了。  
“不然...我们今天不必做到最后...你知道的...我这里并没有什么准备...”  
是的，身为万年单身鹰，Sam的床头柜里，并没有避孕套这种神奇的玩意儿。  
“没关系的，我是说...你可以...可以射在里面...”  
Riley羞得不敢直视Sam，声音小得连自己都快听不见了。  
“可是那样清理起来会很麻烦的...”  
即便这种允许听起来令人足够令人欲火焚身，但Sam还是不愿意自己的宝贝有一丝一毫的不舒服。  
“所以说，我能拥有超级英雄猎鹰先生的专属服务么？”  
Riley觉得自己的忍耐力越来越强了，在这种状态下还能给Sam一个调皮的wink。  
超级英雄愣了愣，随即执起了只属于自己一个人的小王子的手，在手背上毕恭毕敬地落下一个吻:  
“我的荣幸。”

两人显然都忽视了Sam压倒性的种族优势。  
Sam抚摸着Riley几乎没了血色的脸，心疼得不行：  
“乖宝贝，不做了，我们不做了好不好？”  
“不，没事的，继续吧Sammy...”  
Riley不知为何在这件事情上倔强得要命，双腿紧紧地缠在Sam的腰上不让他退出去，还趁他不注意的时候一个用力，将剩下半截尺寸恐怖的性器顶到体内，同时发出了一声压抑不住的痛呼。  
“你！你要气死我是不是！”  
Sam责怪他不爱惜自己，眼中的怒意却在与那双雾蒙蒙的深蓝色眸子接触的一瞬间又化作了浓浓的无奈和心疼。Riley自知理亏，强撑着上半身想要去跟恋人讨好地蹭蹭鼻子，Sam吓了一跳，赶忙控制住他不要乱动，一边低头凑了过去。  
成功蹭到鼻尖的Riley笑得像个偷吃了糖果的孩子，连舌尖上的句子都是甜的：  
“都进来了呢Sammy...你是我的了...”  
生理和心理上的双重满足重叠在一起，织出一张情欲的网，把Riley紧紧地包裹起来。他开始不停地深呼吸，努力平复着下半身的胀痛和不适感，好尽快和爱人享受只属于他们两人的欢愉。反观Sam现在怂得一点儿也不像那个翱翔天际的超级英雄，他轻柔地吻掉Riley头上的汗珠，观察着他的神色，直到那张苍白的小脸逐渐恢复了些血色，才敢轻微的抽动两下。  
“Sammy...”  
Riley有些好笑地看着面前小心翼翼的超级英雄，鼓励似的用脚蹭了蹭他精壮的后腰，  
“没关系的...动吧...”  
Sam还是有些不放心，他指了指自己的肩膀:  
“宝贝，疼的话就咬我，我会停下来的。”

体内滚烫的巨物缓慢地抽动起来，倒是没有刚才那么疼了，但这种陌生的肿胀感还是让Riley不知道该如何形容。  
“唔！”  
坚硬的顶端不知道碰到了哪里，一阵前所未有的感觉仿佛过电般惹得Riley浑身一颤。Sam心下了然，变换着角度又在同一位置顶了几下，奇妙的感觉让Riley连脚趾都不禁绷紧了，喉咙里溢出几声羞人的轻吟。  
Riley吓得连忙捂住嘴巴，怎么也不敢相信这听起来像个小姑娘一般的声音是自己发出来的。Sam却温柔又不容拒绝地拉开他的胳膊:  
“乖甜心，叫出来，我喜欢听...”  
就像Sam抗拒不了Riley可爱的撒娇一样，Riley也永远没法对Sam温柔的要求说不。于是他拿开了自己的胳膊，乖乖地把那些令人面红耳赤的呻吟送到恋人的耳边。  
羞涩又难耐的声音像是给Sam直接注射了一针强效催情剂，他有些控制不住自己的力道了，无论是手上还是腰上。Riley细白的腰上留下了一些红红的指印，配合着他通红的眼圈和已经带了些哭腔的喘息，有种说不出的凌虐美感，看得Sam又是下腹一热，埋在Riley体内的性器又涨大了几分。  
Riley也注意到了这个变化，他显然被吓了一跳，委屈兮兮地抽了抽鼻子，突然就落下泪来，抽搭搭地跟恋人求饶:  
“Sammy...别再大了...please...”  
可怜的小兔子好像并不知道自己的这句话带来的效果只会适得其反，Sam有些无奈却又骄傲的笑了————试问哪个男人不喜欢这样的褒奖呢？  
“乖宝贝，这不是我能说了算的...”  
“呜...Sammy...慢点...轻点...求你————”  
Riley被过多的快感折磨得抽噎起来，Sam想停下来把他抱进怀里亲一亲，但是下半身被那个紧窒的肉穴咬着不放，他实在是做不到。

算了，专心伺候Riley射出来，这次就先饶了他吧。  
即使Riley之前应允的事情对Sam而言算是他此生听过的最有诱惑力的一件事，但比起自己的感受，他还是想给自己的小天使的初次留下一个尽可能完美的回忆。于是他低头用唇舌将Riley胸前的两个凸起轮流玩弄到高高肿起，一边伸手抚慰起那根漂亮的粉红色性器。  
在三重刺激的作用下，Riley体内的快感很快就达到了峰值，很快，Sam手里的性器就抖动着射出了几股白色的浊液。他努力在那个因高潮而不断收缩的穴道中停下来，并且慢慢向外退。被磨红的穴口不断开合着，随着Sam的动作而流出了一些已经不算透明的液体，有过多的润滑剂，可能还有Riley体内分泌的肠液。  
真是天赋异禀的小宝贝。  
Sam心想。他的动作得快些了，不然自己下一秒可能就会反悔————  
“Sammy...别走...”  
哦豁。  
要完。  
Riley还没缓过劲儿来，胸膛一起一伏的，红着眼眶的样子看起来惹人怜爱极了。  
“是...跟我做不舒服么...”  
湛蓝的眸子好像下一秒就会重新湿润，Sam急得连忙解释起来：  
“不，不是的宝贝，是因为...”  
“可你还没射出来就要走了，你刚刚答应过我，会都射进来的...”

“宝贝，你这是犯规...”  
Sam认命地把自己重新埋了回去。  
“小天使...你会宠坏我的...”  
“那样你就再也离不开我了...”  
Riley的声音小小的，但Sam还是听见了。

还没从不应期里缓过来的Riley重新被拖进了情欲的漩涡之中，Sam带着轻咬的舔吻从他细细的锁骨经过修长的脖颈，又来到下巴，最后是两片微微噘起的唇瓣，红红的，软软的，尝起来像是草莓味的小熊软糖。  
小熊软糖的主人也很享受这种爱欲满满的品尝方式，环在Sam脖子上的胳膊以及软糯的鼻音都是对恋人极大的鼓励。  
Riley刚刚发泄过的性器再一次挺立起来，贴着Sam线条清晰的腹肌磨蹭，顶端溢出的清液把那里弄得水光一片。Riley偷偷地低头看了一眼，巨大的色差之下是一种说不出的色气。

“居然走神了？宝贝你这样我是会伤心的。”  
超级英雄大言不惭地撒起娇来，下半身也像要惩罚他似的加快了速度和力道。  
“Sammy...太快了...慢...慢点...”  
Riley被顶弄到连说话都是断断续续的，他紧紧地攀在Sam身上。已经发泄过一次的身体变得格外敏感，Riley忍不住伸手抚弄上自己已经开始一跳一跳的性器。在灭顶的快感来临时，终于还是没忍住，一口咬上了Sam的肩膀。  
可Sam现在是不可能停下来了，积攒已久的浓精随着他的一记猛撞直直地灌进了Riley体内，强有力的喷发让Riley一度想要逃离。但Sam并没有给他这个机会，他扣住Riley的腰，遵守承诺般的把恋人的小肚子灌了个满满当当。  
Riley花了足足五分钟用来平复呼吸，也终于注意到了Sam的目光。顺着视线一看，才发现原来自己不知道什么时候又射了出来，而且把Sam的腹肌弄得一片狼藉。  
Sam抬起头来看的面色通红的Riley，毫不在乎地伸手把小腹处的浊液抹匀，如果Riley没看走眼的话，那他发誓当时Sam笑得一脸得意:  
“宝贝你看，雪糕黑天使。”

！！！  
原来他当时看懂了对么！！！  
天哪...  
Riley羞到恨不得把自己埋进枕头里憋死。被恋人发现求欢暗示这种事，还可以再羞耻一点么！！！

Sam图一时痛快嘴的代价就是，他花了足足半个多小时才把自己羞到浑身通红的恋人从两个枕头中间挖出来，抱进浴室清理。

严格的生物钟让昨晚折腾到凌晨的Sam依旧在清晨准时醒来。他低头看了看自己的现状————Riley枕在自己的胸膛上，一只胳膊环住了自己的腰。Sam尝试挪动身子，怀里的人却不安地皱了皱眉，收紧了胳膊上的力道。  
算了，大不了今天早晨就偷一回懒。  
Sam低头吻了吻那个可爱的金色发旋儿，再次闭上眼睛。

Sam是在一阵炽热的目光下醒来的，怀里的小宝贝抬起头看他，脸上是说不出的甜蜜，还夹杂着一些羞涩:  
“Sammy，你醒啦。”  
Sam低头给了Riley一个早安吻，对方乖巧配合的样子让他不禁再一次心猿意马起来。但正当他在内心纠结的时候，一阵不合时宜的异响打断了他的动作。  
“哈哈，走吧宝贝，咱们吃早饭去。”  
Riley有些不好意思地点点头，正要撑起身子来的时候，却又被Sam拦住了:  
“算了，你好好躺着，我去帮你准备吧，想吃什么？”  
“什么都好，你做的我都喜欢。”  
Riley乖乖地缩回被子里，露出两只乖巧的蓝眼睛和一头乱糟糟的软毛，Sam忍不住又上手揉了两下。

“早啊队长。”  
“早。Sam你今天早晨怎么没有去跑步？”  
“啊，因为Riley过来了。”  
Steve点点头，突然又像是想起了什么一般凑过来小声说:  
“Sam，虽然我知道你刚刚脱单很激动，但还是想提醒你一下，Riley那么瘦小，你还是...别太过分...你知道的，有的时候听力太好貌似也不是什么好事...”  
Sam敷衍地答应了一声，内心深处翻了个白眼:然而我这个没有四倍听力的人之前也能听得一清二楚！所以队长你们声音到底是有多大自己心里没点儿数么！  
但是看着因为Bucky跟闺蜜们出去玩而被迫独守了好几天空房的队长，Sam的内心毫无同情，甚至十分想笑。

终于，也轮到我发狗粮了。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。


End file.
